Happy Birthday
by daughteralucard
Summary: Yet another side story to Malkavian Saiyan.  It is Mirai and Chibi's birthday.  Everyone is excited that it is Chibi's first birthday and their first Birthday with Mirai but M. Trunks is not to happy about it. rated for language important notice inside!


Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the personalities that are most likely not in this like all of my other side stories.

A/N: I have not gotten anything good on this story. Here is the thing people. You are flaming the wrong person. I should have mentioned this before I realize but I had forgotten to. I cannot fix this story because it is not my story. A friend of mine wrote this. If you want to send any comments about it at all send it to Alex by putting his name in the review. He is the one you should let know so he can fix it for me. Sorry for the inconviniance! 

Happy Birthday!!

Mirai Trunks woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He got up and threw it across the room. All he wanted to do was sleep the day away, he wanted nothing to do with today. Why is this you ask? Because it was his birthday! He was turning 16…again….for the 50th time. He was growing rather tired of it. He was still a teen but felt like he was old. As he drifted back in the state between awaken and dreaming he began to remember all of his 16th birthdays. The first one was great! It was a huge party with all of his friends invited and his father had gotten him a male calico, a very rare type of cat that was worth quite a bit! The second one was just like all of his other birthdays. A big deal but not as much as his first 16th, and from then on he began to grow less and less festive about his birthdays.

He was sure he had managed to miss one. He just never kept up with it but as he drifted he had forgotten there was a house full of people who were not likely to forget. As long as they didn't bother him about it, which he doubted any of them wouldn't, he would have a pretty good day. It was hard being a teenager, and even harder to live with that fact that he would never be anything else but a teenager.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bulma jumped out of bed in excitement and rushed down stairs before anyone else was awake. She heard Mirai's alarm go off and them the sound of it breaking against the wall next to it. She smiled and continued on. Her sons' birthday was today and this was going to be a special day! Her 'little mans' first birthday and her sons 16th, she was so giddy she decided to make good food that morning. Birthdays were going to be Vegeta's good days to because that meant full Bulma access when needed and good food made by his 'loving' wife.

She saw Vegeta walk downstairs. He had a look of horror on his face when he saw her in the kitchen. "Woman put that spatula down now!" Bulma giggled. Either he didn't like seeing his woman work or he didn't like the idea of Bulma's cooking she couldn't guess, but either way she liked it when he demanded she not work anymore. It gave her the feeling she could completely do nothing at all and he would still be with her forever….saiyans mate for life…..but today was not about him like he seemed to think everyday was, it was about there sons.

"Oh Vegeta relax I'm going to cook good food today I promise."

"You will do no such thing onna!" Vegeta slung Bulma over his shoulder with a smirk and carried her into the living room just as a maid walked in with an amused expression on her face and quickly grabbing the spatula from Bulma. She giggled on her husbands shoulders and made an 'umph' noise when he dropped her on the couch.

"Vegeta you are such a caveman, you know that," she said with mock anger. Vegeta only laughed his deep course laugh. Vegeta, King, and Mirai had all managed to break the gravity machine the night before so there was going to be no training for them today. The King and Prince were both angry but this didn't seem to upset the youngest to much. Today Vegeta wore a white long sleeved shirt and blue baggy cargo jeans. "Do me a favor love," purred Bulma who had stolen herself a kiss and a bite on the ear, "Mirai was awake, well almost, a few minutes ago so do you mind getting him back up and bringing the baby down and your father while your at it before breakfast?" Vegeta grunted and gave her another passionate kiss and made his way back upstairs.

………………………………………………………………………………

If there was one thing Vegeta could not resist it was revenge. Mirai was finally free game, a little birthday prank on the once again 16 year old. He pulled a blow horn ready to wake both Mirai and his father with it, two birds with one stone, and have his revenge that had been long sense over due. If there was one thing Vegeta was good at it was grudges and he was a hard one to let them go. He went into the boys room and crept up to him careful not to make any noise so the sensitive saiyan hearing would not pick anything up. He put the red horn up to his ear and "BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM?" Mirai shot up and fear and pain and, just like a cat in a cartoon, clung to the sealing screaming bloody murder. King Vegeta came stumbling in wondering what the noise was and fell on the ground laughing at the sight of his least favorite person in the world hanging on the sealing. Vegeta had an evil smirk on his cocky face and turned to leave the room. Vengeance was his! He picked up the baby who was now wide awake and happy to see his father. He giggled at the sight of this and Vegeta began to realize the irony of his life so far. He was evil, blood thirsty, malicious, dangerous, and the most feared man in the galaxy and yet here this young innocent child was giggling and holding his arms up waiting for him to pick him up.

He picked up the baby and made his way downstairs and handed the baby to the mother. He took his seat and began to dig into his own breakfast not letting anything at the table out of his sight. Bulma and her mother were cooing over the little 1 year old and feeding him the uncooked raw meat Vegeta told them that they needed to feed the little child, they were both reluctant to even touch the freshly killed meat of the fox and Vegeta had to feed the poor child but now they picked up the bloody pieces thinking it cute they way he giggled and clapped as they played airplane with his food, his father was just feeding his face and talking about saiyan technology with Dr. Briefs, but Mirai was picking at his food unhappily. He cocked his head at the boy to his left and leaned toward him speaking in his native tong so as only Mirai and King, who was busy chatting away, could understand the conversation.

-What is your problem boy?-

-Everything- he replied in a very depressing tone. Vegeta corked an eyebrow at his dramatic son.

-Do you know how many times I have turned 16? 50, 50 times exactly!! I should be 66 but no, lets make it so the vampire can be the same age for all eternity. Do you know what I have to go through to get anything alcoholic? It's not legal to sell it to minors but I'm going to be one now and forever and it is really pissing me off.-

-Is that it?-

-No, that is not it that is just one thing that is wrong with being a vampire. You never get to go to heaven when you die even if you don't kill people-

-But you have killed people, hell you've killed and tortured innocents for the sake of a few giggles!-

-That is completely beside the point- Just then Vegeta burst out with laughter. All eyes were on him wondering what was so funny.

-Kid, as far as dying you have nothing to worry about today I don't think unless you suddenly get an allergic reaction to the sun and you get all stereotypical vampire on me.- He left the table laughing and then all eyes turned to Mirai and King to tell them what was just said. Just before Vegeta opened the door Trunks had said his very first words.

"Tuer!" They turned to the baby as he began to speak from saiyan to human. "Tuer kill, tuer, kill, drôle, funny!" Over and over the child repeated his four new words. (this is actually French but I couldn't think up anything made up cause everything I tried was a real word). Vegeta smirked, King looked proud this his grandson was growing into a real saiyan toddler with his first words being kill and funny in both languages, and the others looked all around excited.

"Rather disturbing words for him to learn but I'm sure it is fine," the doctor reassured himself. Mirai gave his brilliant grandfather a smile and got up from the table and slumped off. "My, my, what is his problem?"

"Oh he is just upset that it has been 50 years now and he is still a kid and all that." Dr. Briefs laughed light heartily.

"Just typical teenage drama? Well they all do that 'no one understands me' and 'now that I am a teen for eternity it's the end of the world' act."

"I would say more of a midlife crisis," said King.

"Isn't he a bit young for a midlife crisis," asked bunny putting the fox meat down.

"I don't think so. He said to me he should be 66 so I would say he is a bit late."

"Maybe it is both," said Bulma, "teen drama and midlife crisis. If what he says is true then he is old enough for both. What should we get him for his birthday anyway?"

"How about a naked girl poster," suggested Bunny. Everyone looked at her. She giggled and continued feeding the baby his raw pieces of meat.

"Ok," said Bulma, "lets not do that."

"I think he has one," said King Vegeta, "that and a guy some place I can't remember that well it's been a while sense I dared go into that closet."

"What about an internet wife," said Dr. Briefs with a snicker?

"Oh what about a retirement watch to make fun of the age he should be!" King Vegeta gave his son a deadly glare, while Mirai was suppose to be 66 he himself was 66 and didn't find that funny at all. Bulma on the other hand found her husbands burn against her son and father in law hilarious.

"Ok, ok, I got it, how about we get the naked guy whose picture is in his closet and pay him to marry Mirai and then we will hire him at Capsule Corp. and a week later make him retire and give him a retirement watch!" Everyone but Dr. Briefs and King Vegeta burst out laughing at this.

"How about this," said King Vegeta, "we give him corset that says 'You're shape is to much like your mothers, this should make you look 40 pounds slimmer!' and a pretty miniskirt that goes past his thighs!" Now it was Bulma's turn to be offended while everyone else cracks up.

"Ok," said Bulma, "now that was uncalled for!"

"Well so was the retirement crack!"

"Children," bellowed Vegeta not ready to listen to his father and wife fight, "seriously!"

"This is a little sad," said Bunny, "a whole year with him and we have no idea what to give him or what he would like!" Everyone settled down and agreed, there was something wrong with that. "Hell, we don't even know if he has kids of his own!"

"I thought that was who the Constance kid was," said Dr. Briefs, "I thought that was his daughter." Everyone looked around confused, who was she? Right on queue the girl walked in still wearing pajamas and had some how not heard the blow horn that was heard all the way downstairs. She had what looked to be a list in her hand and went out the door. Everyone's eyes followed her as she left. "I have it, we get him MONEY!!"

"Original dad!"

"Well, what do you want to get him?"

"I know what I will get him," the King shouted. He jumped up and left the house leaving everyone else to fend for themselves. Vegeta thought for a moment, what would this kid want for his birthday. He most certainly wasn't giving him ANYTHING that had to do with cross dressing and a male or female whore were both out of the question. Bulma and the other grandparents racked there brains for a moment. She suddenly ran off to her lab remembering something about Alice Cooper coming to town next month and rushed to her computer as if afraid someone else would take it. Vegeta didn't know anything except that he was a brilliant fighter and the two grandparents knew even littler about it.

"I got it," said the air headed blond, "I will make him cake and wrap it up!" The two men dropped there jaws at the stupidity of it, then again, it was the thought that counted right? Dr. Briefs then got an idea and ran out the door to go and get it. Vegeta was left with nothing to give him nor did he know what to give him. He left for a walk outside when who should he run into but Constance. She was standing there at the corner looking helpless and confused then saw Vegeta. She ran up to him with a smile on her pale face.

"Are you going to the Egyptian flee market?" Vegeta looked at her for a moment and just grunted. He had no idea where he would go but at least now he had a destination. "You know," she said walking along in her sky blue pajama bottoms and raggedy old long white sleeved shirt, "that is where he found me." Vegeta looked at her a little confused but didn't show it. He didn't really have to because she just smiled and went on talking. "Trunks was here collecting a bounty on a guy who I was an errand girl for and saved me from him. I own him my life, he saved it. I think I like him, so far he is the closest thing to family I have, my own had died when I was little." She went on but Vegeta wasn't really listening. She stopped by one shop with a bunch of jewelry. She wanted to get him something that was perfect for him. She found it! The perfect necklace! It was the Eye of Rah with a Safire iris on a fine silver chain. Vegeta paid the man for the girl and they walked down until they came across a table of all kinds of knives and daggers and swords.

Vegeta could do this one! He knew Mirai owned a sword and must therefore like sharp pointy things! He would, for his prides sake, avoid the girly sharp things like the rose with a dagger for a stem or the fairy on the pocket knife. Then he found his! It was a dagger with a skeleton in a robe and a pair of wings the size of the skeleton on its back. It stood on the golden rim which had the sharp metal dagger come out in a jagged manor. It was like the knife itself had wings on the steel part, Vegeta would hate to be stabbed by that little thing so bought it.

The two walked in silence back to the house. Mirai had kept himself locked up the whole time still moping over silly things. As they returned they all wrapped there gifts in secret wanted them to be better then anyone else's. It was only typical that everything between the adults was a contest. Then the easy part, shopping for the baby, took place all together. A giant monkey was bought by Bulma, an argument about how racist it was broke out but in the end Bulma won saying that it was not a racial suggestion and that child would love the monkey, Bunny bought a large blue bouncy ball, Dr. Briefs had gotten a toddlers air car, to Bulma's displeasure, King Vegeta got him a blanket with a bunch of monkeys on it, which caused another fight about how hypocritical he was being which ended with King winning saying that she said it was not racist and he would like it, and Vegeta had not bought his present but had already gotten it long before anyone else.

………………………………………………………………………………….

Mirai sat in his room and pouted about how insensitive everyone was being. He had a pretty good idea they were making fun of him but he didn't know for sure, and what is worse, Constance had gotten word of it and joined there little fray. THE NERVE OF THE UNGREATFUL LITTLE BRAT! She was such a traitor. He heard no noise from downstairs and decided that if he planed on going back to bed now would be the time. This was already a bad day!

…………………………………………………………………………………….

They got home and wrapped up there presents and the maids were preparing dinner. It had been an all day shopping trip and they planed to eat and force Mirai to open his gifts so the competition of who bought the better presents and thus grew to know him the best would begin. Constance crept upstairs and woke Mirai up from a deep sleep. He grunted and looked very unhappy to see her. He glared at him but she begged him to come join them for dinner. She said she would do nothing to make him feel trapped; she just wanted him to eat. He sighed and patted his new companion the head and followed her downstairs. He sat at his place on his fathers left and they all dug in.

Suddenly after he was done eating everyone shoved a gift in his face and demanded he opened theirs first. Constance looked just as shocked as him at the bombarding individuals. Vegeta then sat back as everyone began to fight over whom theirs have opened first.

"I should because I am the KING DAMNIT!"

"Well this is technically MY house," shouted Dr. Briefs.

"Well he is MY son," said Bulma.

"Well I am the LADY of the household AND I'M T HE ONLY MARRIED WOMAN HERE," said Bunny with menacing no one had ever heard before. The four argued and fought as Mirai reached out and grabbed his gifts from Vegeta and Constance. Constance smiled sweetly at him.

"Open your daddy's first," she said excitedly. Everyone turned to the attention of the silent three as Mirai began to open the gift. He untapped the box with great difficulty, _Did he use enough tape?_ He thought to himself silently and looked inside the box. A smile crept on his face as he pulled the dagger out. It now sat on a stand that Vegeta had gotten on the way out. It was a cherry wood platform with a pole going up and a giant dragon on the top of it curling its tail around the pole holding the dagger up.

Mirai admired the blade with envy until his brain processed that it was his. He smiled gratefully at his father who smirked. Mirai nodded a silent thank you and opened the small box that had been wrapped with every kind of paper in the house hold. He pulled the necklace out and had that same gratifying smile and for the first time brought Constance into a big hug. He would have hugged his father but the man really didn't like being touched. Vegeta sighed in relief that he didn't hug him. He probably would have freaked out on the kid, affection was something he did not do. He opened Bulma's gift now which was in an envelope and read a piece of paper that said he was going to an Alice Cooper Concert and the tickets would be in the mail in a few days. He hugged his mother smiling.

He nabbed Dr. Briefs next and pulled what looked to be a large rectangular box. He pulled it open and saw a dress on the inside. It was long and thin so it would normally hug a girls every curve, but seeing as how Mirai was not a girl it would fit his thin arrow body. It was black with black lace along the bottom of the skirting and the collar that was a square cut so it would hang loosely over his shoulders. The sleeves were long and came out into a giant bell where the cuffs were where it folded over and buttoned with Safire spiders along the cameo buttons of the sleeve. It was the most beautiful dress he had ever owned. He began to jump up and down and picked up the dagger and noticed that the sculls head had Safire eyes and looked at the Safire jewel in the necklace. Vegeta pulled out the sheath the dagger had also come with. It was obvious the dagger was meant to be worn. It was a fine silver with Safire jewels incrusted along the opening of the sheath and around the tip of it.

Next King Vegeta handed him a small box. He opened it and saw a picture of a fierce dragon on it, inside was a deck of tarot cards! He couldn't believe that his grandfather who hated his gypsy nature had gotten him a real tarot card deck. The box sang a song that was a traditional saiyan song (try the song form Corps Bride from when Emily and Victor were playing the piano together). Bunny handed him her gift. He opened the box and found a German chocolate cake with a large moon drawn in the middle. Mirai felt his purple tail slightly twitch. The full moon! His grandmother gave him the full moon, the only one he would be able to see without transforming into a giant killer monkey. He looked up at his grandmother literally on the edge of tears, it was just a picture on a cake true, but when you cannot see the moon with your own eyes that cake held the most beautiful picture he had ever seen. He stood up and uncurled his tail from under the black belt with the golden studs lining the middle of it. It swished up in pleasure as he hugged his grandmother. He sat down and looked at the cake and let the tears flow down at the picture. It was obvious that Bunny had won the competition but no one could feel ill will towards her because even though the tears ran so freely he looked so happy to have it sit there in front of him.

Mirai pulled out a camera and took a picture of it and cut it up. They ate cake and watched as Chibi began to play with his knew toys. His own tail had been cut off by his mother. Mirai envied Chibi, he could see the full moon every month if he wanted to but the feeling came and went. True he could not experience the beautiful full moon but with his tail he was more powerful then without it.

…………………………………………………………………….

Vegeta walked to the childs crib and hung a pendent on it that had been passed down the generations of his family. It was a large blue stone with a lion holding it and it said the words "Royal est le sang" across held by the lion in a banner at the bottom of the stone. He was indeed proud to have a son like his own even if he was just a mindless drooling little hellspawn.

Return to Top


End file.
